


Grian is scared among us

by AlpineFresh



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Does it count as slight gore?, Gen, I bet most of you don't know who I'm referring to when I say Nightbot, If you watch Tapl stream's I'm quite certain you'll recognize him, Mayhaps, Temporary Character Death, Winged Charles | Grian, haha - Freeform, yesyes more spooky Dream pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: Someone had been killed, Grian may not have found the body yet, but the lights had been sabotaged and there was no way that could happen without serious consequence.He just had to get to security in time to catch the killer in the act.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Grian is scared among us

**Author's Note:**

> MMmmMMmm yesss... Give me the serotonin boost that comes with completing one of my fic ideas. 
> 
> I originally didn't want to write any among us themed fics because I just didn't know how to make it interesting. But then Grian started posting among us videos on his second channel and I was like, hey, wait a minute, this makes some pretty good angst.
> 
> But then I was unsure about actually writing it because;
> 
> 1, I don't want to kill any of them because that seems rude. 
> 
> 2, I don't think I can handle actual character death rn, lol.
> 
> But then I decided I'd just make them respawn afterwards so yay! no perma-death pog!
> 
> I've wanted to write something from the perspective of Grian for a while now, but I haven't got around to actually finishing anything before this one. (of course it would be the bloody angst fic, lol)
> 
> TW: Temporary character death/murder, vomiting, blood, possibly gore (but I'm not sure at what point things count as gore and it's not super descriptive I think)

Grian made his way through the empty hallways of the Skeld, jumping at every little noise with ruffled feathers. The lights turned off mere moments ago and he was almost certain someone would be killed soon.

He had to get to cams, that was his only hope at finding the imposter. An ominous creak ran through the ship, sending chills down his spine. Grian sped up his pace, telling himself that everything would be fine, even if he didn't quite believe it.

The camera room was completely empty as he entered, the system left untouched.

Grian hurried over to the screens, booting them up and hoping he wasn't too late.

The cameras turned on just in time to catch Dream pull out a knife on Punz. Grian choked on a gasp as Punz's disfigured body was left to bleed out on the cold steel floor outside of electrical.

The lights flickered back to life as Grian felt whatever was in his stomach start to come up. He fell to his hands and knees heaving and gagging.

He heard the sound of the vent screeching open, followed by the slamming of the metal door.

Boots thumped against the floor behind him as the imposter stepped closer.

Grian’s wings were pressed tightly to his back, limbs shaking. He knew who it was, but turned his head to check regardless.

He felt so small with Dream looming over him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary below his mask. The blood covered knife was still held loosely in his grasp.

"Stay away," Grian couldn't have been intimidating in the slightest, trembling in fear as tears ran down his face, rancid vomit burning in the back of his throat.

And yet the man, much to Grian’s surprise, didn't bother moving closer. Instead, he took out a- a black cloth?

He started wiping down the blood covered knife and Grian felt like puking again. How much blood was soaked into that cloth? How many people did he already kill before Punz?

Dream paused, glancing over at the screens before tucking the knife and cloth into an inner pocket in his coat.

Grian whimpered as the masked imposter dropped into a comfortable crouch in front of him.

Dream reached out to Grian, whose wings puffed up defensively. The man didn't react in the slightest, patting the trembling mess in front of him gently on the head and letting his hand rest there.

Grian didn't dare move, watching with bated breath and a pounding heart.

The hand on his head gripped his hair painfully, “Any second now, that body’s going to be found and we'll all be teleported back to the cafeteria. Phil will be accused, and speaking up will only throw sus onto you, resulting in being chucked into space after the next meeting," Dream threatened quietly as Grian winced.

The grip loosened and his hair was ruffled, "So be a good little birdy and play along."

Grian bit his tongue and glared up at Dream just as he heard an alarm blare through the Skeld. 

A soft red glow emitted from the metal band around his wrist, Dream's flashing lime green, and they were both sent to the cafeteria.

Grian staggered slightly as he was teleported onto unsteady legs, wings fluttering lightly to regain balance. He felt like he might throw up again...

It was just as Dream had predicted, Phil was accused immediately. "Phil's the imposter! We saw him walk away from the body outside of electrical!" Skeppy claimed loudly, standing side by side with Bad, who nodded in confirmation.

"Wait-"

Phil gaped, his own wings flaring in surprise, "The _fuck?_ There wasn’t a body there when I walked by!"

Tapl looked uncertain, "I didn't see you at all, I was with Night, Techno, and Dream for like- the entire time," he pointed out.

"Guys, I was on cams-"

"Me and Skeppy were together for the whole round too. The last time I saw you was in storage with Punz- and guess what? He's dead now," Bad said matter-of-factly, hands on his hips.

Skeppy nodded along frantically, " _Exactly!_ Now let's hurry and vote him off, I don't want to be on the same ship as a murderer!" He was already taking out his tablet to vote.

Grian bit back a noise akin to a low growl and jumped onto the table, flapping his purple tinted wings to get everyone's attention. "Everyone listen to me!"

The cafeteria fell into a shocked silence. "I went on cams about a minute before the body was called. I know who our killer is-" he swung his arm around to point at the masked man, " _-Dream_."

Dream recoiled in _'shock'_ at his accusation. " _What_ _?_ No, I was _in_ medbay, that doesn't even make any sense," he scoffed.

Techno nodded sagely, "It's true."

Night narrowed his eyes at Grian, "How do we know you aren't an imposter and you're just trying to cover up for your partner?" 

"I- what- _no!_ I'm not lying, I-"

Bad reached up and grabbed his hand, eyebrows knit together with concern and pity.

Grian looked around and his heart dropped at the sight of distrustful expressions. They didn't believe him- they actually didn't believe him…

Bad gave his hand a gentle tug, "I'm not so sure that's the case. I followed Grian around during the first round, he had the perfect opportunity to kill Tapl in electrical," he reasoned.

“Then why would he be lying about cams?" Night demanded in an accusatory tone.

“Look, he probably just mistook Phil for Dream. They're both wearing green after all," Bad pointed out.

They didn't look quite convinced, but Bad's word held just enough power that the theory was dropped.

Grian reluctantly hopped down from the table and took out his tablet. “You're making a mistake if you vote him. We don't have to vote anyone off yet, just skip vote," he tried uselessly.

His words were quickly dismissed, the only person who still seemed unsure was Tapl. Grian met the man's gaze, hoping to somehow convey that he was telling the truth with just his eyes.

The votes were in, 5 - 3…

“ _I'm so sorry_ ," Grian whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

Phil gave him a reassuring smile and brushed his wing against Grian’s. “It's not your fault mate, just stay alive."

He was walked out of the room by Techno, whose expression was surprisingly somber for being one of the people who voted the innocent man off.

"That'll be you next if you don't watch your step, birdy," Dream murmured just loud enough for Grian to hear as Phil’s stiff body floated by the cafeteria window. 

Everyone split off again in pursuit of their tasks.

Grian didn't move, wings drooping in defeat. He felt like such a _failure_ of a crewmate, he couldn't even save Phil.

His hands balled into tight fists and turned sharply on his heel, he needed to find a group to stay with, it was the only way to clear himself of suspicion.

The imposters only had to kill three more people, they were all screwed if it got to that point. He had to find a way to prove Dream's guilt

He took out his tablet to check his tasks… Right, he forgot he had a long task in medbay.

Grian exhaled shakily, time to get to work.

\---

Chills ran down Grian’s spine, looking over his shoulder every other second. He swore someone was watching him, and it wasn't the camera's, which meant he was being followed.

Grian fumbled with the Simon says thing, letting out a frustrated groan as he messed it up again.

"Hey Grian, having trouble?"

He whirled around to see Bad standing in the doorway with Skeppy. 

Grian felt himself relax immediately, he was certain both of them were safe to be around.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. I was just trying to tie things up here before I head back on over to medbay to finish up with tasks," He explained briefly before going for another try.

Bad and Skeppy walked over to the manifolds, Bad standing a little off to the side as the other punched in the numbers.

The feeling of being watched didn’t go away, even as both he and Skeppy finished their reactor tasks.

“That was my last task, what did you have left again?” Skeppy asked.

Grian pulled out his tablet, he was pretty sure that… “Yep, I just need to go take care of the medbay samples.” He clicked the device off before putting it back in place.

Bad perked up, “Oh, why don’t we all go together! That way it’d be impossible for the imposter to kill any of us without being found out,” He suggested, already walking out of reactor.

Grian nodded gratefully, and followed close behind with Skeppy. There were three of them, which meant Dream and his mystery teammate couldn’t even double kill them safely. 

He paused for half a second as they walked past security, stomach twisting into knots. All signs of the previous round’s close encounter were completely erased.

He forced his gaze forward, just a little longer. As long as they could finish the rest of the tasks they could finally put an end to things.

_Just a little longer_ , he repeated to himself, fiddling anxiously with his metal bracelet that was beginning to feel more and more like a handcuff.

They all stepped into medbay together, Grian’s eyes immediately shot to the vent in the corner of the room. Nothing came out, of course, why would Dream waste his time like that?

Unless the imposters already got a double kill and all they need is to vent into medbay for one last kill.

Grian bit his lip, throwing the closed vent one more sidelong glance before hurrying over to the samples.

The second his back was turned, the horribly familiar sound of a vent squeak open at the same time as the door slammed shut. Grian went stock still as Skeppy whipped around and gasped. “ _Dream?!”_

His breathing was shallow, hands clutching at his stomach. This was it, they got the double kill and Dream was here to mock him as he got the final kill. 

Skeppy was still panicking, “Oh, fuck- Grian you were right! What do we do now? I don’t wanna die here!”

Bad tsked, the sheen of a dagger glinting in Grian’s peripherals. “Language, Skeppy,” the hooded man chided.

Grian’s blood ran cold. _No… No that couldn’t be true._

“Skeppy, look out!” Grian tried to throw himself forward, to protect Skeppy.

Bad was quicker, slashing his friend’s throat with zero hesitation.

He couldn’t breathe as Skeppy dropped to the floor, choking and gurgling his own blood as it spewed from his throat and dribbled out of his mouth. The dying man’s eyes filled with betrayal up until the moment he finally went fully limp, staring into nothing.

Grian watched on, unable to move as Bad knelt down and closed Skeppy’s eyes. “Sorry muffinhead,” he didn’t sound guilty in the slightest.

Dream approached slowly, pulling out his own knife and side-stepping around the fallen body to stop in front of Grian.

Grian flared his wings and took a step back, he just had to push one more button. Take care of the samples and everything would be fine.

He spun around, hitting Dream with his wing as he did so, before darting to the samples. His eyes locked on the red sample, green button glowing weakly underneath it. 

Just as he was about to slam his hand down on the button, someone else’s pushed one of the buttons underneath a blue sample.

_BAD RESULTS,_ the little buttons all flashed red and the task was reset.

“Game over, birdy.”

Dream plunged the knife into Grian’s back.

\---

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you guys are so dumb!” Fundy complained as everyone was revived and teleported back to the lobby with small coloured flashes from the bracelets.

Dream was leaning heavily against the wall, “Says the guy who died in electrical first round!” He barely managed to get out through wheezing laughter.

Grian rubbed absentmindedly at the area he had been stabbed, feathers ruffled. “I still can’t believe none of you believed me! I straight up _saw_ Dream kill Punz on cams- and then you all voted off Phil instead! While we were on _eight!”_ He stressed.

Punz groaned, “I can’t believe you actually got away with that.”

The masked man’s laughing finally died down a bit, “I had that set up perfectly, but then I saw the cams turn on. I knew I had to stall Grian long enough for someone else to find the body, so I vented over and shut the door. There was _no way_ they could have figured it out,” he boasted.

Bad had a grin on his face, tail waving happily. “We got you guys so good there-”

“Bad, we’re not friends anymore,” Skeppy claimed flatly.

“What!?” The hooded man cried, green eyes going wide.

“No, you can’t say that! I was the imposter, I _had_ to kill you!”

Skeppy crossed his arms and looked pointedly away, Grian could see the way he was clearly fighting off a cheeky smile. “Nope! Techno’s my best friend now,” Skeppy decided, walking over to stand by Techno.

The pink haired man raised his brows, but gave a nonchalant shrug, “Sure.”

Bad’s tail drooped, looking like a kicked puppy. “But _Skeppy!_ Please, I _pinky promise_ not to kill you next time I’m the imposter.” He extended a pinky forward.

Skeppy turned up his nose at the display, the front quickly devolved into loud laughter at the sight of Bad’s heartbroken expression.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” He reassured his friend as he jogged over and linked pinkies.

“So you forgive me?” Bad asked hopefully, arrow-tipped tail begging to sway lightly.

There was no reply, only an even wider grin.

_Oh boy_ , Grian thought to himself as Bad began frantically attempting to convince Skeppy to forgive him.

The feeling of being watched was back. Grian looked around to spot the eye-holes of Dream’s mask boring into him. Dream took the brief moment of ‘eye contact’ as a sign to walk over to the short winged man.

“Hey, no hard feelings about the whole trapping you in security thing followed by stabbing you in the back, right?” Dream asked with a nervous chuckle.

Bad and Skeppy were still arguing loudly in the background, Grian expertly fought off the grin that threatened to show. “I dunno, not so sure I can trust you anymore. You seem kinda sus.” Grian mused, shrugging his wings.

Dream’s chuckling grew a little more strained, “Hey, you’re… You’re joking, right? Because, I mean, I really didn’t mean to upset you, or anything! I was just trying to be logical, you know? I had to stop you from reporting the body so that-”

A quiet giggle finally managed to break through Grian’s perceived stoicism, interrupting Dream’s rambling. At the masked man’s curious head tilt, Grian waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry, I’m just pulling your leg. No hard feelings?” He held out a hand.

Dream let out a relieved sigh and took Grian’s hand in his, “Yeah, no hard feelings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any warnings or tags.
> 
> For legal reasons, they do not feel any real pain in-game. The most they get is stinging/discomfort.
> 
> Man. I really hope no one's too ooc. I don't really watch Dream outside of occasional manhunts, I've only watched a few of Fundy's videos, and I have watched a grand total of 15 minutes of one of Punz's stream, whoops. I needed enough people to fill the room and allow for 2 imposters, but I also couldn't add anybody who would either jump on the chance to vote out Dream (*cough*Tommy*cough*), or be too likely to side with Grian (hermits, possibly even Wilbur)
> 
> I feel a weird sense of pride knowing I'm the first one to post a fic with Nightbot included on Ao3 (haven't checked wattpad, because fuck that, I'd like to keep whatever sanity is still intact)
> 
> Also- I can feel so much potential with Grian and sbi crossovers! I mean, Grian and Phil can be winged buddies it just feels so damn wholesome!! And then Grian and Techno can be like unexpected friends and I just- yessssss :D
> 
> Oooh, and then Grian being tiny around all these giant people (minus Philza, srry dad)
> 
> *Edit: never mind, I just looked up their heights. Grian’s tiny and dadza's a good bit taller than him, lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
